Freedom
by Dolly23
Summary: Letty sees Dom cheating on her, and lets him know in her own way. I don't summarize very well but please read and review. This was originally title "Untitled For Now."
1. Chapter 1

Letty kept staring at Dom through the crowd of people at the party. It was race night and once again Dom was the winner, which also ment that once again the house was full of racers and skanks. All she could do is stare and think back to what she saw earlier that day.

***Flashback* **

Letty was driving back to the garage when she stopped at a light. Looking over to the left she saw a couple kissing and looking so in love and all she could think about was her and Dom and hope that they looked as in love as that couple did. When the light turned green she gave the kissing couple one last look. But what she saw broke her heart into a million pieces. The man was Dom. He had told her that he would be back late from lunch because he had an errand to run. Blinking back tears she just made her way back to the shop to get lost in her work.

***End Flashback* **

Walking upstairs to get away from it all, Letty thought about how she would let Dom know what she saw and that she was done. That she would no longer be with a man who could and would continually cheat on her. But first thing first was finding somewhere else to live. The only person who she knew that didn't live in the house was Brian, but she really didn't want to get him involved in her problems. But it was the only choice that she had. Pulling out her phone she texted Brian to come up to the room. Once she got a place to stay, Letty began to think of how she was going to let Dom know. Looking over at her CD's she got up to put one in. All it was, was music but the tempo was just what she needed to write a song about everything that was going on in her mind at the moment. See no one, not even Dom, knew that she could sing, write songs and even dance. It was the one thing that she never wanted anyone to know, so no one could make fun of her for it or tear her apart. A half hour later she was ready to go. She had text Brian to go outside and catch the bags that she threw down, so Dom wouldn't catch on to what was going on until she was ready. Walking down the stair She prepared herself mentally with what she was about to do. The party was still going in full swing when she walked up to the stereo and turned the music off that was playing while Brian cleared the dance floor so Letty could do her thing. Looking straight at Dom as the music started, Letting it be know that this song was for him and him alone. Letty started dancing and singing the song that she had wrote.

**Woo hoo! **

**Verse 1 **

**Baby, where've you been? **

**It's half past ten. **

**Oh, look you're late again. **

**Busy day, got a lot on your mind? **

**You should hear about mine. **

**A tall drink of water and a pretty little thing **

**were kissing on corner in the pouring rain. **

**Turned my head to get a better view **

**How in lord, help me it was you. **

Letty could see in his eyes that he realized that he had been caught, and that there was no way he could lie his way out of whatever was going to happen.

**Chorus **

**Didn't love me **

**I ain't no fool **

**Didn't love me **

**No, no, no, no. **

**Love, love you let me down **

**Making this too easy **

**Love, Love you let me down **

**Think you should be leaving **

**Love, love you let me down **

**Let me down **

**No you wont string me along **

**You better be moving on **

**Giddy on up **

**Giddy on out **

Letty saw that Dom was starting to get up to come over to her, all she did to stop him was shake her head and push him back into his seat.

**Talking: **

**(Oh I ain't finished sit back down.) **

**Verse 2 **

**Been acting pretty strange, didn't want to talk. **

**Mmm, there's a pep in your walk **

**Smiling a lot when you look at your phone **

**Theres a change in your tone. **

**I've been through your pockets and smelled your shirts **

**I don't wear bath and body works **

**Should've seen the signs you were sneakin around **

**She must be the number on the napkin i found **

As Dom was listening to the lyrics of the song Letty was singing he realized that Letty knew about him cheating for awhile now and that what she saw this afternoon was just the final straw and she wasn't going to take it anymore. Dom knew from the lyrics that Letty believed that he didn't love her anymore if at all, but he knew that he did. To him Letty was everything he could ever want in a woman and so much more. But he also knew that she didn't deserve to be cheated on continually.

**Chorus **

**Didn't love me **

**I ain't no fool **

**Didn't love me **

**No, no, no, no. **

**Love, love you let me down **

**Making this too easy **

**Love, Love you let me down **

**Think you should be leaving **

**Love, love you let me down **

**Let me down **

**Ooh you wont string me along **

**You better be moving on **

**Giddy on up **

**Giddy on out **

**Verse 3 **

**Oh let me tell you **

**I guess you could say that I was blind **

**I was blinded by my love **

**I did everything for you **

**And now push has come to shove **

**So lets call the spade to spade **

**Was it worth the price you paid? **

**Now I am done, I'm the lucky one **

**And you can sleep in the bed you made. **

Letty could see the exact moment that Dom realized that he lost her for good. She wanted to cry but held it all in to finish the song. Even when the song was over she would hold it all in until she got out of the house so no one could judge her or think that she was weak. She knew that now was not the time to look weak or broken. She had to be the strong, bitchy Letty that the entire racing scene knew, but id didn't mean that she couldn't let them all know that enough was enough and that she was leaving.

**Chorus **

**Didn't love me **

**I ain't no fool **

**Didn't love me **

**No, no, no, no. **

**Love, love you let me down **

**Making this too easy **

**Love, Love you let me down **

**Think you should be leaving **

**Love, love you let me down **

**Let me down **

**Ooh you wont string me along **

**Love, love you let me down **

**Making this too easy **

**Love, Love you let me down **

**Think you should be leaving **

**Love, love you let me down **

**Let me down **

**Ooh you wont string me along **

**You better be moving on **

**Giddy on up **

**Giddy on out **

As the song finished Letty just bowed to all the clapping and walked out to meet Brian who was standing by the door waiting for her. They both made a quick escape as to avoid both the team and their questions as to what was going on and where she was going. Also to avoid Dom, Letty was sure that he was going to be pissed off with how she ended their relationship. What she didn't know is that Dom wasn't pissed off at her but at himself for what he put Letty through. With the song and how Dom was acting the team figured out that Letty was leaving and not going to come back to Dom. They all knew that Dom was cheating on her, but no one told Letty. What they didn't know is that Letty knew that everyone on the team but Brian knew, and she felt betrayed that they didn't think that it was important enough to tell her. It hurt that she was leaving all of them but she also knew that it was time to start fresh and find herself and a life of her own.

***IN THE CAR* **

Brian looked over at Letty and saw that while there was pain in her eyes there was also a look of freedom, and even though she just ended her relationship with Dom happy. Letty with a need to be able to express to someone everything that she was feeling and had been feeling just started talking knowing that Brian wouldn't make any comments or judge her. "When Dom and I started dating I was 16 and he was 20 and just out of prison. I had liked him since I was 10 and had become friends with Mia. Everything was great at first, he was kind and loving. He made me feel special and important to him. I still remember the pain I felt in my heart when I caught him cheating on me the first time with Jessica Tran. I swore to myself that I would never be with someone who would cheat on me. So I broke up with him and went to stay with friends. Well Dom found me and did everything he could to win me back, and after 6 months he succeeded, and back to L.A I went. That is when I met Leon and Jesse, me and Jesse hit it off right away and Dom didn't like that at all, so he would never let me or any guy be by ourselves at all. If he wasn't with me than Mia was, and if Mia wasn't than Vince was. It got to the point that I had no friends except for the team. I always had a feeling that Dom was still cheating on me, but I could never prove it. In this last year Dom, Mia and Vince all got so controlling that I had to tell one of them what I was doing every second of the day. It seemed like Dom stopped being my boyfriend, Mia my sister in every way that counted but blood and Vince who saw me as a little sister, they became my prison guards. I was unhappy and had no clue as to how I could fix it. Than earlier today I saw him kissing another girl and I knew that I finally had my out. It may seem wrong but I am a little happier now. I just don't know what I am going to do. I wont go back to the shop or be part of the team again. Maybe I just need to get out of L.A. Start new somewhere else. What do you think?" Brian looked over at Letty and saw in her eyes that she knew what she needed to do, she just needed someone who understood to tell her it was ok, "Well how does Miami sound to you?" "Miami? Why Miami?" "Because that is where my house is and my friends. Plus the racing is better." "Wait your going to go with me?" "Did you honestly think that I was going to let you go off on your own? I don't think so. Where you go I go, and it would be nice to see my old friends again." "What about Mia?" "Mia and I were never together, all we did was go on one date. I realized during that date that she would never be the woman for me. She is to into her looks. To me she is just a Barbie. She even told me that if we did start dating, I would have to give up racing." "WHAT?! She wanted you to give up racing? Why?" "Said that her brother was number 1 and if I kept going at in time I would be better than him, and she couldn't have that." All Letty could do was roll her eyes "So we are going to Miami. When do you want to leave?" "As soon as possible. When do you want to go back for your car?" "It wasn't really my car it was more Dom's than mine. So why don't we go to your place pack your stuff and head out to a new future for me and returning to your roots for you." " Sounds good to me." That was the last either of them spoke of anyone on the team. When they hit the highway and passed the sign saying "Now Leaving Los Angeles" they both took and deep breath and smiled, each for there own reason.

It took the team 2 weeks before they realized that both Letty and Brian were gone. To them they ran away, but to anyone who knew the whole story they knew that they were not running away from anything but in fact running towards something. **Freedom**.

Well this is the first Fanfiction that I have written, Please review and give me your honest opinion. I was originally going to be a longer story but I backed myself into a corner. So I rewrote it and added on to it to make it a one part story. If you like it and want a sequel please let me know and tell if you want it to be just Brian and Letty or if you want the Team to be in it also. Thank you to all who do review this story. -Dolly


	2. Author's Note

I realized after writing the first chapter that I didn't do a disclaimer so here it is: I don't own any of this. Never have, never will.

I know that Letty would never listen to country or even sing it, but I heard this song and couldn't get the beginning of a story out of my mind. The story is 'Giddy Up' By Laura Bell Bundy

I do need help in where it should go from here, so all ideas and thoughts are welcome, also any ideas for a title


End file.
